


How It Used To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, I swear, I'm Sorry, It's not all sad though, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the tragic death of his best friend, Alexander recalls the events of the previous days as he tries to make sense of what happened.





	

**October 6th 11:52pm**

* * *

It’s almost midnight. Alexander sits on a hill, overlooking the bright lights of the city below. He soaks in the silence, as he feels a cool breeze blow around him. It moves the fallen leaves side to side, and makes it look as if each one is dancing. He watches the tiny dots that are cars as they streak through the dark streets below. He feels calm, seeing a busy city right in front of him, but knowing he doesn’t have to deal with the noise and congestion of it all. He’s able to enjoy just the beauty of it.

Alex sits for a moment longer, then, leaning back into the cool embrace of the ground, he spreads out all of his limbs. His gaze finds its way to the stars above. He had always loved them and they way they shinned. Some brighter than others, but each one still lit up the sky. Away from the city, he can see millions of stars. It almost looks as if someone has taken a handful of glitter, and thrown it across the sky. It’s beautiful.

He remembers how he used to lay here with his best friend John. They liked to watch the stars together. Alexander would lay in the grass, and John would lean up against the great oak, right in the middle of the hill, and pull out his sketch book. He always loved to draw the vast cityscape, and Alex loved to watch him. He remembers the way John smiled when he drew, and how focused he became on his pieces.

He truly misses it.

He misses him.

He misses it all, because today is the day that John died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have for now, but I wanted to publish this prologue as a way to motivate me to continue. I'm currently writing the first chapter, which will be released soon. After that, I'm aiming to update this weekly. I guess I'll see how it goes!


End file.
